


the same river

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Heat Stroke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overheating, Romance, Support, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: When Martha Jones is awakened by the panicking Doctor calling her in the middle of the night, even if she has recently left him for good, she thinks he's being delusional. Then, he uttersthatname and everything begins all over again."No man ever crosses the same river twice."Right?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A river is a river. Not _that_ River. I have recently thought it best to use the lower case in the story title just to avoid unwanted confusion.

**the same river**

**1.**

  
  


Rose Tyler, having just gone through what was supposed to be their joyful reunion trip together but has ended up in her passing out and not recognising anyone or anything afterwards, is going through an aftermath of a heat stroke.

The Doctor, feeling utterly distressed and unable to think straight, decides to contact Martha for help.

* * *

“Martha?”

“Doctor. What the hell. It's… wait, half past two in the morning!” The girl's frustrated voice was heavy with sleep. “Are you drunk?!”

“Don't be angry. I need your help.”

Martha Jones swore. She had just managed to finally fall asleep. “Look. I have left you. Am no longer your companion. Go bother someone else!”

Before she could break off the call, a desperate “It's Rose!” has reached her.

That has been too much. “Rose?! Rose? If I hear the name once more, I-”

The Doctor gulped, swallowing his frustration. “She has been like this for three days now. Raving, rambling and-”

“It's not my bloody business what your imaginary friends feel like. Not any more. Goodbye, Doctor.”

The Time Lord sighed. Knowing Martha Jones, she was going to call him back. She did, unable to help herself.

“What did you say was wrong with-”

“Rose is-”

“Stop it!”

“Often, she doesn't even recognise me!”

_Because she's not real?_ Martha didn't say it out loud, worried about the Doctor's mental state.

“How are you, Doctor?” She asked instead. It was likely she wasn't going to fall asleep, either way. This didn't sound like a psychological issue.

“I am coming to fetch you right now, yes?”

Martha Jones wasn't even able to ask him how, with the TARDIS materialising just outside her house the following second.

The companion put on some light make-up and changed into something casual. The Doctor wasn't going to notice, either way.

The Time Lord was running out of patience, opening the ship's door widely. “Come inside, quickly!”

Martha Jones inhaled. Whatever his problem has been, she wasn't going to stay there for long. After all, his Rose-themed delusions have always been his own. She didn't intend to get involved this time.

“So? What is it you need me for?”

“I don't trust medical books on this matter. You are a medical student. Your knowledge must still be fresh and up-to-date.”

Martha swore soundlessly. What was wrong with him? Or, more to the point, what wasn't?

“Knowledge? You are supposed to know more about the world than anyone!”

* * *

A whimper could be heard from a room next door.

“She's waking up. Please, don't allow Rose to get off the bed. The TARDIS is preparing some special tea for her.”

The door to the room the girl was in has opened soundlessly.

Martha was afraid to spare a glance the girl's way. What she has ascribed to the Doctor's nightly delusions was actually true! The girl, wearing a plain nightgown, looked exactly like the woman John Smith had once drawn. 

Rose opened her eyes and looked at Martha, confused. “Do I know you?”

She could recognise the surroundings, everything felt very much like home, but she couldn't name it.

Martha panicked, seeing sincere confusion on the girl's face.

“What has happened to her?” The black companion asked the Doctor quietly. 

He responded in an equally quiet fashion.

Martha stared at him. “You, the one calling yourself the Doctor, don't know how to deal with an elementary heat stroke?”

The Doctor gulped. _Elementary_? Rose has almost died because of him! He wasn't sure if he should tell Martha the entire truth about Rose's situation. Probably not. 

“Can you help, or can't you?” The despair in his voice was almost breaking Martha's heart. Almost, but not any more. The Doctor needed to learn how to deal with his problems himself. Or those of his girlfriend's. 

However, Martha understood his Rose wasn't the one responsible for her situation.

“I could try. But you must know I won't be staying here with you this time. I'll try to do whatever I can, see how your girlfriend is doing and be gone. You must know why.” 

“No matter.”

“Tell me one thing, Doctor. Is human medicine this below your standards? You know getting your girlfriend into a hospital could get her back on her feet in no time?”

“No.”

“Why do you say so?”

“Were she but an ordinary human, a hospital would be a sensible option. But no, my stupid self has decided to bring her into a place she loved the best. A beach, on an alien planet! I should have remembered overheating or some other risky experiences aren't suggested during this… during this time!”

The Doctor gulped, happy to have avoided talking of regeneration with her.

Martha patted him on the shoulder. “She _is_ human, right? I don’t see any reason why the medical professionals couldn’t make your Rose fine again!”

The Time Lord swallowed his anger. “I won’t allow _any_ human doctor near my Rose,” he said.

The black girl inhaled, speaking calmly. “I’m human. Yet you have asked of me to come.” _Even knowing my approach towards your obsession with your Rose._

“I trust you, Martha Jones.” 

While knowing one Jack Harkness would come running, if asked, the alien knew Martha, even if they had separated on a bitter note, was not going to see innuendos everywhere.

Martha chuckled bitterly. “You still haven't told me why you say you won't allow human doctors to treat Rose. Unless-”

The Time Lord inhaled. However, before he could confirm or negate her fears, the fair girl did that for him.

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Rose?”

“Were… were you aiming for this effect?” She whispered.

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

“Has risking provoking a sunstroke been your intention?”

_Rassilon. It hasn't been-_

Martha was listening to the young girl quietly up to that point.

“The Doctor wouldn't willingly put you in harm's way, I'm sure,” she said. “Rose. I'm Martha, by the way.”

The blonde sighed, reacting to the black girl's words with a smile. “If _that_ hasn't been it…”

“I'm sorry! I didn't think the excessive heat was going to intensify your transformation, much less that the old girl wouldn't be there to protect you from all the side effects!” The Doctor shouted passionately.

The medical student rolled her eyes at the couple.

“I can see I'm not needed here. Your Rose has recovered and my bed at home is luring me into finally finishing my sleep cycle.”

Rose looked at the Doctor and Martha.

“I have had three full days taken from my life and memory just now,” she whispered. _Are you sure-_

The Time Lord could only watch Rose's excitement go away in seconds, as the realisation hit her. _You could have asked anything from me. I'd have done it, not thinking clearly!_

He shook his head. _I'd never even think about it!_

“Martha?” Rose addressed the other girl uncertainly.

“Yes, Rose?” The dark companion imagined she understood what the blonde girl was going to say.

“I don't know about the Doctor, but I'd like you to stay and travel with us. What do you say?”

Martha Jones exhaled. “I… I really don't think it's a good idea.”

The Time Lord looked at Martha questioningly. “What do you think, Miss Jones?”

Martha looked at the expectant look on the girl's face… and nodded.

“Yes.” After all, the Doctor didn't warn her against becoming his travelling companion again! Surely, him having his gorgeously pale and blonde girlfriend close wasn't going to cause her any trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_ After all, the Doctor didn’t warn her against becoming his travelling companion again. Surely, him having his gorgeously pale and blonde girlfriend wasn’t going to cause her any trouble. _

* * *

**the same river**

**2.**

The Doctor blinked at Martha, doubtful. Her recent determination to leave, could it be forgotten so simply?

Martha shook her head. “Don’t give me judging looks. I have chosen the medical path for a simple reason - I want to help people. If my presence here keeps bothering you, remember I’m only here because Rose has asked me to.”

“I understand. Is there anything you can do to make her feel better?”

“Judging from her perfectly reasonable words from before, the worst must have already passed,” she said. “Some doctors suggest cold baths or showers, but I don’t think it’s necessary.”

The Doctor blanched. “Do they?”

“Yeah, sometimes. You should know.”

He shrugged. “I won't put my Rose through it, either way. I believe such questionable practices could only make her feel worse.”

Martha nodded, noticing the Doctor's beloved hasn’t been responding in any way, visibly asleep again. 

Gesturing towards Rose, the medical student spoke quietly. “She'll thank you for this, I’m sure. For now, give her enough water. Health comes before looking for adventures across the galaxy.”

“You know we hardly ever have  _ adventures!  _ We mostly end up saving someone or something!”

“Don’t shout. You should be glad your Rose has fallen asleep. This is usually a sign of progress. In healing, of course.”

“Yep!” The Doctor beamed excitedly at Martha.

“I don’t know whether you decide to stay here after Rose is well again, but I’m sure having another woman aboard is going to work out wonderfully.”

“For you or for her?” Martha was dubious.

The Time Lord shrugged. “For all of us, I hope!”

The dark companion sighed. “Considering the impression I have got from your words, you two are only going to be busy with each other when Rose is fine again. Will I be allowed to properly leave you then?”

The alien blinked. “You can leave whenever. That's your right, Martha.”

The companion wasn't into playing games this time. 

“Thanks for reminding me. I have already left you once and won't hesitate to do so again.”

He nodded. “I know. Thank you for deciding to stay,” the Doctor finished quietly, hiding his discomfort.

Martha could see it. Looking at his unease didn't feel right. 

“Anyway. Maybe you, or maybe even both of us, should alter Rose's room aboard, to fit her temporarily changed needs better?”

The Gallifreyan froze in place. Rose and himself have been practically sharing his room for months before the dreadful separation. He couldn't remember the last time he's entered Rose's room. Who could say how her personal pink-shaded place was looking like now?

He swallowed. Showing Martha Rose's room couldn't be bad, right? He hoped the TARDIS wasn't into playing her shenanigans at that moment.

Martha Jones noticed his reluctance. “We don't have to! I don't even want to step into a space sacred to your Rose. It has never been my intention.”

_ Doctor.  _

This single telepathic warning has reminded the alien to always stay on guard, with his gob always quick to get him mixed up in some weird situations.

"I don't see why not! I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind!”

“Rose would mind,” a quiet voice reacted.

Martha Jones sent the Doctor a blaming look. “I knew it! At least Rose is sensible enough to stop you from making me do something I have never wanted to,” she exhaled.

“You don't understand. I haven't been in my right mind to appreciate my room aboard enough, with our sudden reunion finishing with this bloody heat stroke.”

Martha was looking at Rose in admiration. “Do you think you're all right now?”

“Does it look like I'm all right?” She caught Martha's hand and made it land on her forehead.

The medical student looked at the Doctor and shook her head. 

“The fever doesn't fall. It's likely this is the way your body's fighting the unwelcome overheating.”

Rose sighed. “I feel like a bloody mess. It's likely I won't be able to accompany you to my room,” she understood it was likely her becoming a Time Lady meant she was about to, or already has become as talkative as the Doctor.

“I thought Rose would be staying in her room?” Martha asked the Doctor quietly.

“This room's closest to the infirmary. I need to be as close to the medical supplies as necessary, just in case.”

The girl nodded, sending him a supportive smile. “Everything's going to be fine, I'm sure. You have someone with up-to-date medical knowledge right here,” she gestured at herself with a smile.

The Doctor inhaled. “Thank you.”

Rose Tyler nodded at the dark-skinned girl, not feeling like saying a word. Not to her, not out loud.

_ Help me? _

The Doctor looked at her, started.  _ What is it you need, Rose? _

_ I need you. _

_ I'm here, with you.  _

_ Don't go away. _

The Gallifreyan blinked.  _ I'm here and I'm staying. _

Rose inhaled.  _ Martha may get strange ideas about us. _

_ What? _

She looked at the Doctor meaningfully.  _ She considers us a couple. _

The Time Lord panicked.  _ We  _ are  _ a couple! More than that! _

Rose sent him an approving look.  _ Yes, we are. But what is a couple of lovers supposed to be doing? _

_ I don't know. Kissing. Snogging. Making love. Or? _

Rose blushed.  _ Martha's staring at us. _

The Doctor spared a calming look Martha's way. “The magical tea the TARDIS has promised Rose isn't here yet. I am trying some secret inner cooling techniques on Rose right now.”

Martha Jones stared at him. “Is it safe?”

“Absolutely. Completely. Go, the TARDIS must have left the tea somewhere close.”

Martha glared at him, but exited the room with a sigh. Habits were known to die hard.

“What did you have in mind, Rose?”

She shrugged. “A couple is supposed to be sharing a room.”

“We _are!_ ” The Doctor blinked at her, puzzled.

“Yes, but Martha must be thinking we don't, considering-”

_ Does it really matter? _


End file.
